Chishiki Clan
The Chishiki Clan is the primary clan of Shengming de Yaolan, although their reign has come to an end recently... History The history of the Chishiki Clan is long, and not entirely free of blood. The first Dragon Emperor rose up from the stagnation of the first clans, and united the entirety of Sheng under the banner of the Chishiki Clan; so it has been for over 5,000 years, the Dragon Emperors have ruled Sheng peacefully. Although there has been many cases of rebellions and uprisings from ambitious clans, never has one succeeded, until most recently, when the treacherous Kuchiku Clan 'began to delve into dark magic; summoning and binding spirits, specifically Oni. They summoned Oni of varying powers, and bound them to their will, forcing them to serve in battles against the other, smaller clans nearest to them that they could subjugate. But it all changed whenever they attempted to summon a more powerful Oni than they could handle; certainly, summoning one on their own personal Demiplane served fruitful, intelligent and resourceful - but when a Voidlord, one of the most powerful Oni species to ever exist - appeared, it took control of the Demiplane and turned it against his summoners, subjugating them to his will. From there, the Chishiki Clan was in an incredibly deadly battle. While they had some of the greatest minds on the material plane at their disposal, their foe was one of even deadlier intellect, outmaneuvering them and outsmarting them at every opportunity. Only when the 'Dragon Emperor himself entered the fray did the tide turn, the sheer power from the Dragon Emperor's strength did they win battles. He summoned forth the dragons who chose to serve the Chishiki Clan, using some of their best minds to win battles. For a time, it was a stalemate between the two Clans - the Kuchiku Clan had gained ground, but the Chishiki Clan was now holding their own. It was only when the Kuchiku Clan launched a daring assault against the Imperial Palace itself, capturing the royal family and forcing the Dragon Emperor to confront him head on.. The Dragon Emperor was, however, not as strong as the Oni Emperor, who defeated him and executed him in front of his family. After that, the palace exploded with magic, the Oni Emperor severely wounded by an unknown assailant, and the Royal family was scattered; many of them were killed in the initial explosion, whilst others were killed as they tried to make their escape. During that time, rumors have abounded that the entire royal family was killed during the initial resistance of the Chishiki Clan, but more rumors say that there are a few remaining, hiding away in other parts of the world. But until those hidden family members can be found, the Chishiki Clan may not rise yet again. For now, the remnants of the Chishiki Clan remain within the city of Saishu, which serves as their hidden, safe haven from their homeland. Category:Lore Category:Sheng